Fluorine-containing monomeric and oligomeric (meth-)acrylates are known from the literature. They are used for the production of dental prostheses and filling materials and endow them with reduced water absorption and lower solubility
For example, the use of 1,1,5-trihydro-octafluoro-pentyl methacrylate as a polymerizable component of dental filling compositions is described in the J. Dent. Res. 58, 1181 to 1186. Moreover, fluorine-containing phenylcarbinol acrylates, such as 1,1,1,3,3,3-hexafluoro-2-phenyl-2-acryloyloxy-propane, is known from the Org. Coat. Plast. Chem. 42, 204 to 207, 1980.
Furthermore, similar compounds and their use in the dental sector are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,296. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,072 discloses perfluoroalkyl monomethacrylates as hydrophobic copolymers for dental filling materials. The monomers with substituted bis-phenyltetrafluoroethane, which are disclosed in the EP-A2-0 201 031 and 0 201 778 are likewise used in restorative dentistry.
These previously known monomers have the disadvantage that, as they cure, essentially hard, brittle polymers result. This greatly limits the possibility of their being used in dental technology.
Perfluoroalkylalkoxyalkyl (meth-)acrylates and their polymers are also known. In the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,600,360 and 4,080,507, these compounds are disclosed as water- and oil-repelling materials for various substrates. Uses in the dental sector are not known.